Moment : Is It Over?
by deeyach
Summary: Chanyeol kembali dan mendapat kenyataan yang tidak terduga. Apa yang terjadi pada BaekYeol?


**Title : Moment**** – Is It Over?**

**Main Cast : BaekYeol  
**

**Category : Boys Love**

**Genre : Family / Friendship / Hurt / Comfort**

**Length : Series**

**Author : ****Dee**** (****｡****◕‿◕****｡****)**

**Warning : OOC | Gaje| Very Long**

**Other : Ini cerita yang lain dari FF BaekYeol "Moment". Ga nyambung satu sama lain. Maaf untuk cerita yang mengecewakan dan biasa *bow*. Semoga suka :D**

**###**

**Don't like, don't read, don't bash**

**Happy reading, enjoy ٩(͡๏̮͡๏)۶**

**###**

Chanyeol terlihat berjalan dengan menyeret sebuah koper. Seulas senyum terlihat di wajahnya yang oval sempurna.

"Baekkie." ucapnya lirih. Chanyeol berjalan lebih cepat keluar dari pintu kedatangan.

"Chanyeol hyung!"

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika dia melihat seseorang memanggil dan melambaikan tangan padanya. Dia mendekati si pemilik suara yang ternyata dongsaengnya, Jongin. Jongin terlihat bersama orang tuanya, Donghae dan Hyukjae.

"Appa, umma, Jongin." ucap Chanyeol seraya memeluk anggota keluarganya.

"Kau terlihat gemuk." ucap Donghae.

"Meskipun gemuk, dia tetap terlihat tampan seperti aku kan." timpal Hyukjae bangga.

"Yaaa! Tampannya Chanyeol itu dari aku, bukan kau chagi." protes Donghae.

"Tapi kan Chanyeol anakku, jadi dia tampan karena aku." tegas Hyukjae.

"Yaaa! Dia kan juga anakku. Kita kan bekerja sama, kenapa kau bilang dia hanya tampan karenamu!?", Donghae terlihat tidak terima dengan ucapan Hyukjae.

"Pokoknya dia tampan itu keturunanku, bukan kau.", nada bicara Hyukjae terdengar final.

2 namja dewasa itu menatap tajam.

"Dasar kau monyet hiperaktif." ledek Donghae.

"Daripada kau ikan asin." balas Hyukjae.

"Yaaa! Kau berani sekali mengatai suamimu yang tampan ini ikan asin hng?"

"Biar saja. Memang kenyataan." jawab Hyukjae.

Donghae dan Hyukjae pun terlibat adu mulut.

"Aku mau ke mobil saja ah. Daripada malu. Appa, umma, aku tunggu di mobil. Jangan lama-lama ya bertengkarnya. Chanyeol hyung, ayo!" ucap Jongin enteng seraya menarik tangan Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan Donghae dan Hyukjae.

Donghae dan Hyukjae mengamati putra mereka yang berjalan menjauh. Saat itulah mereka berdua baru sadar bahwa banyak pasang mata tengah memperhatikan mereka. Keduanya langsung mengambil sikap cool.

"Kita pulang. Kita lanjutkan di rumah saja." ucap Hyukjae seraya berjalan menyusul putra mereka.

"Kau benar. Aku setuju. Kita lanjutkan di rumah.", Donghae pun mengikuti langkah Hyukjae.

###

Donghae, Hyukjae, Chanyeol dan Jongin tengah menikmati makan malam. Chanyeol terlihat buru-buru menghabiskan makan malamnya.

"Aku selesai." ucapnya setelah menelan suapan terakhir. Donghae, Hyukjae dan Jongin menatap Chanyeol.

"Cepat sekali makanmu Channie." ucap Hyukjae heran. Chanyeol tersenyum, "Aku ada urusan umma.", Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya. Dia meraih jaket dan kunci mobil.

"Appa, aku pinjam mobil ya." ucap Chanyeol seraya beranjak keluar, "Aku pergi." pamitnya.

Chanyeol melajukan mobil appanya membelah jalanan Seoul yang cukup padat malam itu. Dia menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah rumah. Chanyeol menatap rumah di hadapannya, sejenak dia menarik nafas sebelum akhirnya beranjak masuk ke halaman rumah tersebut.

Chanyeol menekan bel pintu. Tidak perlu menunggu lama hingga akhirnya pintu itu terbuka memperlihatkan sosok namja bertubuh sedang.

"Halo Sungmin ahjumma.", Chanyeol memberi salam seraya membungkukkan badan pada namja yang bernama Sungmin itu.

"Astaga Channie. Kau sudah pulang rupanya. Masuklah." ajak Sungmin. Chanyeol tersenyum dan beranjak masuk.

"Siapa chagi?" tanya sebuah suara yang berasal dari seorang namja bertubuh tinggi.

"Ah Kyu. Ini ada Chanyeol, dia sudah pulang dari London." jawab Sungmin. Namja bertubuh tinggi itu mengamati Chanyeol. Chanyeol membungkukkan badan memberi hormat, "Halo Kyuhyun ahjussi." sapa Chanyeol.

Sosok Kyuhyun menatap Chanyeol dan terdiam. Tidak ada senyum di wajahnya. Dingin.

"Aku ke kamar dulu chagi." ucap Kyuhyun seraya beranjak ke lantai atas.

"Iya Kyu." sahut Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Chanyeol yang menatap Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan ahjussimu ya Channie. Sikapnya padamu berubah sejak kejadian itu. Aku harap kau mengerti." ucap Sungmin. Chanyeol tersenyum, "Iya Sungmin ahjumma. Aku mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun ahjussi bersikap begitu." jawab Chanyeol.

Sungmin tersenyum, "Tunggulah di sini. Aku akan panggilkan Baekhyun."

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Em ahjumma. Jika ahjumma mengijinkan, aku ingin mengajak Baekhyun pergi sebentar." ucap Chanyeol meminta ijin.

"Tentu saja. Asalkan kau pulangkan Baekhyun sebelum tengah malam." ucap Sungmin.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih ahjumma."

Sungmin meninggalkan Chanyeol menuju lantai atas.

Tangan Sungmin membuka sebuah pintu. Terlihat seorang namja tengah berkutat dengan sebuah laptop.

"Hyunnie." panggil Sungmin membuat namja itu menoleh.

"Ada apa umma?" tanyanya.

"Ada yang menunggumu di bawah." ucap Sungmin. Baekhyun menatap ummanya sejenak dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Katakan saja aku sudah tidur." ucap Baekhyun. Sungmin mendekati putranya. Dia meraih sebuah foto yang ada di meja Baekhyun. Foto yang memperlihatkan 2 sosok namja. Salah satu namja terlihat berpose dengan gaya yang cool sementara yang satunya, yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun terlihat tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Kau yakin tidak mau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Sungmin memastikan. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kau yakin tidak akan menyesal?", Sungmin kembali bertanya. Baekhyun menatap ummanya, "Umma, aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu siapapun. Aku sedang malas umma. Katakan saja aku sudah tidur." ucap Baekhyun kembali.

Sungmin mengangguk, dia meletakkan foto yang dipegangnya persis di hadapan Baekhyun dan beranjak, membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau menatap foto itu.

"Baiklah. Umma akan katakan pada Chanyeol kalau kau sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun termasuk dengannya. Selamat malam Hyunnie."

Baekhyun terhenyak mendengar kalimat umma-nya, "Chan…yeollie!", Baekhyun langsung keluar kamar dan beranjak turun.

Sementara Sungmin mengamati dari lantai atas, "Dasar anak muda.", dia lalu beranjak masuk ke kamarnya dan Kyuhyun.

Baekhyun terhenyak mendapati sosok Chanyeol di ruang tamu. Chanyeol tersenyum menatap Baekhyun yang melangkah pelan mendekatinya.

"Baekkie." sapa Chanyeol dengan senyum. Baekhyun menatap lekat sosok di hadapannya lalu tangannya memukul-mukul Chanyeol. Chanyeol berusaha melindungi diri dari pukulan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya tidak menyakitkan.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau mau pulang hng? Kenapa? Dasar kau!" ucap Baekhyun seraya memukul-mukul Chanyeol.

"Hentikan Baekkie. Kau menyakitiku." ucap Chanyeol berbohong. Baekhyun menghentikan pukulannya. Dia menatap Chanyeol yang bertingkah sedang kesakitan karena pukulan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Apa yang kenapa?", Chanyeol mengelus-elus tangannya yang tadi dipukul-pukul Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau mau pulang?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Aku kan ingin memberimu kejutan. Surprise!", Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sejenak lalu memalingkan muka.

"Kau kenapa Baekkie?" tanya Chanyeol, "Ok, aku salah. Aku minta maaf karena tidak memberitahumu. Maaf ya." ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak menjawab, dia menundukkan wajahnya.

"Baekkie. Kau mau memaafkanku kan? Aku mohon." pinta Chanyeol. Dia membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun sehingga menghadapnya. Chanyeol mencoba melihat wajah Baekhyun yang menunduk dan terdengar isak kecil di sana.

"Baekki, kau menangis. Kenapa? Apa karena aku? Tolong jangan menangis." pinta Chanyeol seraya mendongakkan wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan matanya yang basah.

"Kau marah padaku? Maaf ya.", Chanyeol meminta maaf sekali lagi.

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat, membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Yeollie." ucap Baekhyun. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar penuturan Baekhyun, dia pun memeluk Baekhyun erat dan menghirup aroma parfum vanilla yang manis dan lembut.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Baekkie. Sangat merindukanmu."

Mereka berdua berpelukan dengan erat, pelukan untuk melepaskan kerinduan yang ada di dalam diri mereka. Kerinduan yang telah tertahan beberapa waktu.

###

Sejak kepulangan Chanyeol, Baekhyun sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Chanyeol, sesekali juga bersama Jongin. Tidak ada yang keberatan kecuali Kyuhyun, appa Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedang menonton TV di ruang keluarga bersama ummanya seraya berbincang. Dia sedang menunggu Chanyeol menjemputnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun yang baru bergabung dan duduk di samping Sungmin. Sungmin dan Baekhyun menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku mau pergi dengan Chanyeol appa." jawab Baekhyun lirih. Kyuhyun menatap putranya lalu beralih ke TV.

"Appa tidak suka kau bersamanya." ucap Kyuhyun datar.

"Tapi aku…", kalimat Baekhyun terhenti ketika Sungmin memberi isyarat untuk diam.

"Kyu, mereka kan jarang bertemu. Wajarlah jika mereka sering bersama. Lagipula, Jongin kan kadang ikut bersama mereka, begitu juga Joonmyun dan Sehun." ucap Sungmin. Namun Kyuhyun tidak merespon.

Terdengar deru mobil berhenti. Tak perlu waktu lama hingga akhirnya bel pintu berbunyi.

"Aku yang buka.", Kyuhyun langsung beranjak dari duduknya. Sungmin dan Baekhyun menatap Kyuhyun bersamaan.

"Halo Kyuhyun ahjussi." sapa Chanyeol seraya membungkukkan badan diikuti namja lain yang ada di belakangnya, yang tak lain adalah Jongin, Joonmyun dan Sehun. Kyuhyun menatap mereka satu persatu.

"Ah kalian semua. Masuklah." ucap Sungmin mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Kami hanya ingin menjemput Baekhyun ahjumma." ucap Joonmyun.

"Hyunnie, jemputanmu sudah datang." panggil Sungmin. Tak lama Baekhyun datang. Dia kaget melihat ternyata Chanyeol tidak datang sendiri. Tapi baguslah, setidaknya appanya tidak akan berkomentar panjang lebar.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun yang disambut anggukan Jongin dan Sehun. Jongin dan Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun, "Hyung, aku mau curhat." ucap Sehun.

"Aku juga mau cerita hyung." timpal Jongin tidak mau kalah. Baekhyun berbalik sejenak, "Appa, umma. Aku pergi dulu ya." pamit Baekhyun dan kembali mengikuti langkah Jongin dan Sehun.

Chanyeol dan Joonmyun menatap Baekhyun yang berjalan diapit Jongin dan Sehun.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu ahjussi, ahjumma." pamit Chanyeol dan Joonmyun berbarengan. Sungmin menatap mereka dengan tawa sementara Kyuhyun hanya menatap dengan datar, tanpa ekspresi, dia lalu beranjak masuk diikuti Sungmin.

Mobil Chanyeol melaju dan berhenti di halaman parkir The LoG. The LoG adalah pusat game centre terbesar di Korea yang berpusat di Seoul dan terpadu dengan mall dan juga game park. Tempat ini memiliki bermacam game dan permainan terlengkap di Korea. The LoG sendiri merupakan usaha milik ayah Baekhyun, Kyuhyun. Semasa muda dan hingga sekarang, Kyuhyun memang menjadikan game sebagai soulmate keduanya selain Sungmin.

"Hyung, kami ke atas ya." ucap Jongin. Chanyeol mengangguk, "Nanti kita bertemu di sini 4 jam lagi, ok?"

Jongin mengangguk, dia pun berlalu bersama Joonmyun dan Sehun meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Pegawai disini hapal dengan wajahmu tidak?" gumam Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun." sapa seorang yang memakai jas hitam. Di jasnya terdapat name tag bertuliskan Vice General Manager, Choi Minho.

Baekhyun tersentak, dia membungkuk, "Halo Minho ahjussi." ucapnya.

"Kau datang dengan siapa?" tanya Minho seraya menatap Chanyeol yang ada di samping Baekhyun. Chanyeol membungkukkan badan, "Halo, nama saya Chanyeol.", Chanyeol memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah Chanyeol. Kau pasti putranya Donghae-ssi dan Hyukjae." ucap Minho. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Selamat menikmati The LoG. Sampaikan salamku untuk orang tua kalian ya." ucap Minho.

"Baik ahjussi.", Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membungkukkan badan memberi hormat sementara Minho berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Itu tadi sudah menjawab pertanyaanku." celetuk Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Eh?", Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

"Kita ke game park saja. Ayo!", Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun terhuyung-huyung mengikuti Chanyeol.

Suasana game park saat itu tidak terlalu ramai. Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun menuju ke sebuah pohon rindang. Chanyeol duduk dan bersandar pada batang pohon itu dengan Baekhyun di sebelahnya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, "Kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke Baekhyun dan tersenyum. Dia lalu merebahkan tubuhnya ke rumput dan meletakkan kepalanya di paha Baekhyun. Baekhyun kaget dengan sikap Chanyeol.

Dia menatap wajah Chanyeol yang ada di pangkuannya. Chanyeol terlihat memejamkan mata sejenak. Baekhyun mengamati setiap lekuk wajah Chanyeol namun dia tersentak ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuka matanya. Rona merah terpancar dari raut wajah Baekhyun membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat reaksi Baekhyun.

"Berikan tangan kananmu." pinta Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengernyitkan kening, "Untuk apa?"

"Sudah jangan tanya. Mana tangan kananmu?", Chanyeol kembali meminta. Baekhyun memberikan tangan kanannya. Chanyeol lalu meletakkan tangan Baekhyun di kepalanya dan menggerakkan seolah tengah mengelus kepalanya. Baekhyun mengerti, dia lalu mengelus kepala Chanyeol. Seulas senyum terurai di wajah Chanyeol, "Aku ingin terus seperti ini hingga akhir nanti denganmu Baekkie." ucap Chanyeol seraya menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terhenyak dengan penuturan Chanyeol, namun kemudian dia tersenyum, "Iya. Selama yang kau mau Yeollie."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menikmati waktu yang mereka punya. Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Diselingi dengan tawa, pukulan kecil, dan amarah yang lucu. Dunia seakan hanya milik mereka. Setiap orang yang sedang merasakan cinta akan begitu kan?

###

Chanyeol berjalan bersama Baekhyun, dia mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Kemana mobil yang tadi? Jongin membawanya untuk menemui Kyungsoo setelah sebelumnya mereka mampir ke coffee shop yang berada tidak jauh dari rumah Baekhyun. Jongin mengantar Joonmyun dan Sehun pulang, sementara Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki bersama Baekhyun.

Mereka berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan dan disertai gurauan. Langkah Chanyeol terhenti ketika hampir sampai di rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang melihat ke depan.

"Bukankah itu…"

"Mobil appaku." ucap Chanyeol yang momotong kalimat Baekhyun. Mereka berdua mendekati rumah Baekhyun. Saat itu terlihat Kyuhyun dan Donghae berada di teras rumah. Mereka melihat kedatangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mata Kyuhyun menatap tangan Chanyeol yang menggandeng Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang mengerti arah tatapan mata Kyuhyun melihat tangannya yang menyatu dengan tangan Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun hanya terdiam.

Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun masuk ke halaman rumah. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Baekhyun, masuk!" suruh Kyuhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk, "Permisi Donghae ahjussi. Yeollie, aku masuk dulu." pamit Baekhyun pada Donghae dan Chanyeol. Keduanya tersenyum. Chanyeol memperhatikan sosok Baekhyun yang beranjak masuk.

"Chanyeol, kau pulang saja dengan appa. Tunggu di mobil." titah Donghae. Chanyeol terdiam sesaat hingga akhirnya mengangguk dan menuju mobil appanya.

Chanyeol mengamati appa dan ahjussinya. Mereka terlihat berjabat tangan dengan tertawa. Jujur, Chanyeol ingin mengetahui pembicaraan mereka. Tak lama, Donghae memasuki mobil. Mereka berdua pun pulang.

"Appa membicarakan apa dengan Kyuhyun ahjussi? Soal bisnis kah?" tanya Chanyeol ingin tahu. Donghae menatap putranya, "Kau nanti juga akan tahu. Ini tentang masalah keluarga." jawab Donghae membuat Chanyeol sedikit terhenyak. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela.

"_Masalah keluarga. Tentang apa? Apa mungkin tentangku dan Baekhyun?_" batin Chanyeol bertanya-tanya.

###

Selepas makan malam, Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya.

"Chagi, Baekhyun, aku tunggu di ruang tengah. Ada yang mau aku bicarakan." ucap Kyuhyun dengan datar seraya menuju ruang tengah. Baekhyun menatap appanya begitu juga Sungmin.

Sementara itu, di ruang tengah rumah Donghae, terlihat Hyukjae, Chanyeol dan Jongin berkumpul tentunya bersama Donghae.

"Ada apa chagi? Kenapa kau sampai menyuruh kami berkumpul?" tanya Hyukjae. Donghae menatap pasangannya itu dan beralih ke Chanyeol dan Jongin.

"Apa yang aku akan beritahukan adalah keputusan yang aku dan Kyuhyun buat dengan matang. Keputusan ini kami buat setelah melihat berbagai situasi yang terjadi dulu dan sekarang. Ini untuk kebaikan semuanya, terutama untuk Chanyeol, Jongin dan juga Baekhyun." tutur Donghae membuat Chanyeol dan Jongin terhenyak.

Hyukjae menatap putranya dan beralih ke Donghae, "Apa maksudmu chagi? Kau tidak biasanya seserius ini.", Hyukjae kembali bertanya.

Donghae menghela nafas, "Aku menyetujui permintaan Kyuhyun untuk menikahkan Baekhyun dengan Jongin sebulan dari hari ini."

Kalimat Donghae sontak membuat Hyukjae, Chanyeol dan Jongin terkejut.

"Tapi chagi…"

Donghae menatap Hyukjae, "Ini sudah diputuskan oleh kami, kepala keluarga. Dan ini untuk kebaikan Chanyeol, Jongin juga Baekhyun."

Chanyeol terdiam, tidak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya.

"Appa, aku dan Baekhyun hyung tidak mungkin menikah. Kami…", Jongin berusaha menjelaskan pada appanya.

"Jangan membantah. Semua sudah ditentukan. Kami sudah cukup berpengalaman untuk melihat apa yang terjadi." tutur Donghae.

Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Donghae dan Hyukjae menatap putra mereka.

"Hyung.", Jongin menyusul Chanyeol.

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya. Hyukjae sendiri terdiam dan berusaha mencerna yang terjadi.

"Kau tahu kan Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun? Kenapa kau justru malah menyetujui permintaan Kyuhyun untuk menikahkan Baekhyun dengan Jongin? Kau mau menyakiti anakmu sendiri hng!?" protes Hyukjae.

"Sudah ku katakan bukan. Ini sudah ditentukan olehku dan Kyuhyun. Kau harusnya tahu kalau Kyuhyun sudah tidak lagi menyetujui hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sejak kecelakaan itu."

"Tapi kenapa harus dengan Jongin?"

"Kyuhyun melihat hubungan Jongin dan Baekhyun selama Chanyeol pergi. Dia melihat Jongin dapat menjaga Baekhyun lebih baik daripada Chanyeol. Karena itulah, Kyuhyun memintaku untuk menikahkan Jongin dengan Baekhyun. Kyuhyun ingin menantu yang bisa menjaga putranya dengan baik. Dan dia melihat itu pada Jongin."

"Hae, kau tau sendiri kan hubungan Jongin dan Baekhyun itu hanya sebatas hyung dan dongsaeng. Ya mereka memang sangat dekat waktu Chanyeol pergi tapi itu tidak lebih dari hyung dan dongsaeng Hae.", Hyukjae menjeaskan.

"Sudahlah chagi. Aku dan Kyuhyun sudah membicarakan ini semua. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibahas. Jika pun aku menolak, kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana Kyuhyun.", Donghae beranjak ke lantai atas.

Chanyeol melangkah masuk ke kamarnya gontai. Dia duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Matanya menatap langit malam di luar jendela. Namja itu menutup matanya, "Baekkie." ucapnya lirih.

Mata Chanyeol menatap sebuah foto yang berada di meja. Tangannya meraih foto itu. Fotonya, Jongin dan Baekhyun kala mereka masih kecil.

"Hyung.". Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Jongin berada di pintu masuk. Namja itu mendekati hyungnya. Dia duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu jika akan begini jadinya. Aku tidak tahu jika Kyuhyun ahjussi menganggap lebih kedekatanku dengan Baekhyun hyung." ucap Jongin.

"Sudahlah, ini bukan salahmu. Aku yang pergi meninggalkannya dan kembali terlalu lama. Aku juga salah karena tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik sehingga membuat Kyuhyun ahjussi menentang hubungan kami."

"Kita bisa bicara lagi pada appa untuk membatalkan hal ini." ucap Jongin.

Chanyeol meletakkan foto yang dipegangnya dan menatap Jongin, lalu beranjak.

"Kau dengar sendiri apa yang appa bilang kan? Ini sudah diatur."

"Tapi hyung, aku tidak mungkin menikahi Baekhyun hyung, aku tidak mencintainya. Lagipula jika itu terjadi hyung pasti akan terluka. Kau tahu sendiri kan hyung siapa yang aku cintai? Aku..."

"Aku pun juga tidak ingin ini terjadi. Tapi kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana appa terutama watak Kyuhun ahjussi, terlebih sejak kejadian dulu. Aku sendiri tidak yakin jika Sungmin ahjumma dan umma sanggup mengubah keputusan mereka." tutur Chanyeol memotong kalimat Jongin. Jongin menundukkan wajahnya.

Sementara itu, di rumah Baekhyun. Kyuhyun menatap putranya Baekhyun yang menangis. Sungmin duduk di samping Kyuhyun dan menatap Baekhyun dengan sedih. Kyuhyun telah memberitahukan semuanya termasuk rencana pernikahan Jongin dan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mau menikah dengan Jongin, appa. Aku tidak mencintainya. Aku hanya mencintai..."

"Chanyeol? Kau mau bilang kau mencintai Chanyeol hng!? Kau lupa apa yang telah dia lakukan padamu dulu. Karena kelalaiannya dia membuatmu celaka. Kau hampir mati Baekhyun. Kau lupa!?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi.

"Appa, itu kesalahanku. Berhenti menyalahkan Chanyeol. Apa yang terjadi waktu itu bukan salahnya." ucap Baekhyun dengan lemas. Dia tahu percuma melawan appanya, namun dia tidak ingin diam saja dan tidak berusaha. Baekhyun menatap ummanya yang berada di sofa. Sungmin diam, karena memang Kyuhyun sangat keras kepala. Sejak Baekhyun kecelakaan, Kyuhyun menjadi sangat overprotektif pada Baekhyun.

"Aku memutuskan ini untuk kebaikanmu Baekhyun. Sebagai orang tua, aku ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Aku ingin kau bersama orang yang benar, yang bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Dan itu adalah Jongin." tutur Kyuhyun.

Baekhyun menunduk, Sungmin menatap putranya. Dapat dilihatnya air mata Baekhyun menetes.

"Masuklah ke kamarmu. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan. Chagi, ayo kita tidur." ucap Kyuhyun bernada final seraya menuju kamarnya. Sungmin menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat putus asa.

"Hyunnie..."

"Chagi!". Belum sempat Sungmin bicara, terdengar Kyuhyun memanggilnya.

Sungmin mengecup Baekhyun, "Umma akan coba bicara pada appamu. Bersabarlah." ucap Sungmin lirih. Sungmin mengelus Baekhyun sebelum beranjak masuk ke kamarnya dan Kyuhyun.

Baekhyun terduduk di ruang tengah. Dia merasa sangat lemah dan sakit. Sakit bukan karena fisik tapi karena hatinya dipaksa untuk menjauh dari orang yang dicintainya.

"Yeollie." ucap Baekhyun lirih di antara tangis.

###

Sejak hari itu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak pernah bertemu. Kyuhyun melarang Baekhyun untuk keluar rumah kecuali didampingi olehnya atau Sungmin. Chanyeol sendiri mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dengan menyibukkan diri. Baekhyun lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di kamar, berkutat dengan laptopnya. Jika tidak, dia hanya duduk di halaman belakang dan melamun. Dia membawa boneka pemberian Chanyeol ketika mereka masih kecil dulu, boneka anjing kecil berwarna putih yang masih dalam kondisi bagus. Seperti sore itu, Sungmin hendak menuju ke ruang lukisnya yang berada di halaman belakang, namun matanya tertuju pada sosok Baekhyun yang terduduk di kursi taman. Baekhyun terlihat melamun dengan memeluk bonekanya.

Di rumah Donghae, Chanyeol nampak berkutat di meja kamarnya. Dia nampak mengerjakan sesuatu dengan pensil dan kertas, namun beberapa kali juga dia merobek kertas dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat. Bisa dilihat banyaknya kertas berserakan di kamar Chanyeol. Hyukjae yang hendak menuju kamar menatap Chanyeol yang memang terbuka pintu kamarnya.

"Shit!" umpat Chanyeol seraya menghempaskan barang-barang di hadapannya dan terdiam. Terlihat raut frustrasi di wajahnya. Dia menghela nafas. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah pintu kamar dan melihat ummanya. Chanyeol menatap ummanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya berpaling.

Begitulah hari-hari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Meskipun Hyukjae dan Sungmin bahkan Siwon dan Kibum berusaha berbicara dengan Donghae dan Kyuhyun, namun keputusan mereka tidak berubah. Jongin tetap akan menikah dengan Baekhyun.

###

Donghae dan keluarganya tengah makan malam. Tidak seperti biasanya mereka makan dengan berbincang, kali ini, hanya diam yang mengiringi mereka.

"Besok siang aku akan kembali ke London." ucap Chanyeol memecah keheningan membuat semua menatapnya.

"Channie, apa ini karena…", Hyukjae menghentikan kalimatnya.

Chanyeol menunduk sejenak lalu menatap ummanya dengan tersenyum. "Bukan umma. Aku sudah tidak memikirkan itu. Aku…aku ada pekerjaan di sana. Kalau soal pernikahan Jongin dan Baekhyun, aku yakin itu yang terbaik. Kyuhyun ahjussi benar. Jongin pasti bisa menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik." ucap Chanyeol.

Donghae, Hyukjae dan Jongin menatap Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Siapapun tahu, ada rasa sakit yang tersembunyi di balik senyum Chanyeol.

"Aku akan berkemas.", Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju kamar.

Chanyeol tengah berkemas ketika Jongin memasuki kamarnya.

"Hyung, apa yang kau katakan tadi itu tidak serius kan?" tanya Jongin. Chanyeol berhenti dan menatap Jongin. Dia duduk di tempat tidur.

"Aku serius. Aku sudah banyak berpikir dan mencerna semuanya. Awalnya memang sakit, tapi ini yang harus dijalani. Ini takdir Jongin. Aku hanya berjodoh dengan Baekhyun sampai di sini. Selanjutnya adalah kalian berdua. Kau pun juga harus memberitahu Kyungsoo, aku yakin dia nanti juga akan mengerti seperti aku.", Chanyeol menatap Jongin yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku pun juga akan baik-baik saja. Ini hanya masalah waktu kau dan Baekhyun saling mencintai.", Chanyeol menepuk pundak Jongin dan melanjutkan berkemas. Jongin menatap hyungnya itu lalu beranjak keluar kamar. Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitasnya. Dia terdiam hingga bulir bening mengalir dari pucuk matanya.

###

Donghae, Hyukjae, Chanyeol dan Jongin tengah berada di bandara untuk mengantar Chanyeol kembali ke London.

"Kau yakin Channie?" tanya Hyukjae memastikan. Chanyeol kembali tersenyum, "Aku tidak apa-apa umma. Beritahu aku saja jika Jongin akan menikah. Aku akan pulang." ucap Chanyeol ringan. Hyukjae memeluk Chanyeol.

"Appa, aku pamit." pamit Chanyeol pada appa-nya Donghae. Donghae memeluk putranya, "Hati-hatilah di sana.". Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kau harus menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik ya?" pinta Chanyeol pada Jongin.

Jongin tidak menjawab Chanyeol, dia sangat tahu hyungnya tidak serius. Chanyeol memeluk Jongin, "Jika kau bertemu Baekhyun, jangan katakan padanya aku kembali ke London, katakan saja, aku sudah merestui kalian. Jadi dia tidak usah khawatir. Aku akan baik-baik saja." ucap Chanyeol.

Terdengar panggilan penumpang untuk pesawat yang akan ditumpangi Chanyeol.

"Aku pergi ya. Sampai jumpa.", Chanyeol memasuki pintu keberangkatan dan berlalu. Di dalam pesawat, Chanyeol menatap keluar jendela.

"Maafkan aku Baekkie." ucap Chanyeol lirih. Pesawat itu pun membawa Chanyeol meninggalkan Seoul, meninggalkan Baekhyun menuju London.

###

Hari berganti hari, semakin mendekati hari pernikahan Jongin dan Baekhyun. Kyuhyun sudah menyerahkan semuanya kepada wedding organizer.

Jongin melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah Baekhyun. Dia menekan bel dan tak lama, terlihat Kyuhyun menyambutnya.

"Halo Kyuhyun ahjussi."

"Jongin, masuklah." ajak Kyuhyun. Jongin beranjak masuk.

"Apa Baekhyun hyung ada ahjussi?" tanya Jongin.

"Dia ada di kamar. Naiklah ke atas." ucap Kyuhyun. Jongin tersenyum dan menuju kamar Baekhyun di lantai atas.

Jongin memasuki kamar Baekhyun yang kebetulan tidak tertutup, terlihat Baekhyun tengah duduk dengan menatap keluar jendela.

"Hyung." sapa Jongin. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Jongin di kamarnya. Dia tersenyum. Jongin mendekati Baekhyun. Ini adalah kali pertamanya dia bertemu dengan Jongin sejak mereka berdua tahu tentang rencana pernikahan mereka.

Jongin duduk di samping Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat mendekap boneka anjing pemberian Chanyeol.

Hening. Tidak ada yang bersuara.

"Bagaimana kabar Yeollie?" tanya Baekhyun memecah keheningan. Pelan dia menoleh menatap Jongin.

Jongin terdiam sesaat. "Chanyeol hyung sudah kembali ke London kemarin lusa." ucap Jongin lirih sontak membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Dia ke London?", Baekhyun memastikan.

Jongun mengangguk, "Aku memang diminta untuk tidak memberitahumu hyung tapi aku pikir kau perlu tahu. Sejak appa memberitahu tentang rencana bodoh pernikahan kita, Chanyeol hyung terlihat frustrasi. Sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke London. Dia bilang pada appa dan umma kalau dia ada pekerjaan di sana, tapi aku tahu itu tidak benar. Aku sangat mengenalnya, dia bukan seorang pembohong yang baik. Meskipun dia sempat mengatakan padaku bahwa dia sudah menerima rencana appa dan Kyuhyun ahjussi, meskipun dia mengatakan dia baik-baik saja dan bilang sudah merestui kita, tapi itu bohong." tutur Jongin.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Dia seolah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Aku masih berharap ini hanya mimpi. Karena aku sendiri bingung bagaimana mengatakan hal ini pada Kyungsoo." ucap Jongin.

Mereka berdua berkutat dalam diam dan menyelami pikiran masing-masing.

###

Kyuhyun tengah berada di The LoG untuk urusan pekerjaan, sementara Sungmin berada di ruang lukisnya. Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar dan keluar seraya menggendong sebuah tas ransel. Kondisi rumahnya sangat sepi. Baekhyun menutup pintu kamarnya dengan pelan dan melangkah turun dengan hati-hati. Dia menuruni tangga selangkah demi selangkah seraya menjinjing sepatunya. Di lantai bawah, Baekhyun kembali mengamati kondisi rumahnya, dia lalu berjalan ke pintu keluar. Baekhyun membuka pintu dan menutupnya dengan pelan dan hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Baekhyun menuju pintu gerbang yang terkunci rapat. Baekhyun mengamati pintu gerbang yang bisa dikatakan cukup tinggi untuknya.

"_Aku pasti bisa._" batin Baekhyun. Baekhyun melemparkan tas ranselnya keluar gerbang lalu memanjat gerbang rumahnya sendiri. Meski agak kewalahan dan terjatuh saat melompat, namun dia akhirnya berhasil.

Baekhyun meraih ranselnya. Dia menatap rumahnya, "_Appa, umma, maafkan aku karena pergi dari rumah._" batin Baekhyun. Dia lalu berlari menjauhi rumahnya menuju ujung jalan. Baekhyun menghentikan sebuah taksi.

"Ke bandara ya pak." ucap Baekhyun. Taksi itu pun melaju meninggalkan daerah rumah Baekhyun menuju bandara.

Sesampainya di bandara, Baekhyun langsung menuju ke bagian tiket untuk mengambil tiketnya. Setelah Jongin memberitahu bahwa Chanyeol kembali ke London, Baekhyun langsung memesan 1 tiket ke London atas namanya. Sebelumnya Baekhyun melihat jadwal appanya dan memesan tiket sesuai dengan jadwal appanya sehingga dia dapat kabur dari rumah. Untunglah appanya tidak memutus akses internet dan juga komunikasinya. Baekhyun menatap tiketnya, 1.5 jam menuju keberangkatan.

"Untung tepat waktu." ucap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung menuju ke bagian pengecekan dan menunggu di terminal keberangkatan. Baekhyun merogoh saku jaket dan meraih ponselnya. Dia mematikan ponselnya. Tak lama, terdengar panggilan penumpang yang akan ke London. Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan masuk ke pesawat. Deru mesin pesawat pun terdengar meninggalkan Seoul.

###

Kyuhyun memasuki rumahnya. Hari sudah beranjak sore.

"Chagi." panggil Kyuhyun. Dia langsung menuju ke ruang lukis Sungmin. Terlihat Sungmin tengah asyik melukis.

"Kau tidak menyambutku hng?" ucap Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin berhenti menorehkan kuasnya. Terlihat Kyuhyun bersandar di pintu. Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun, "Maaf Kyu. Aku tidak dengar kau datang." ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin. Mereka berdua meninggalkan ruang lukis.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya duduk di sofa ruang tengah sementara Sungmin mengambilkan minuman.

"Paling juga ada di kamarnya." jawab Sungmin seraya menyerahkan minuman pada Kyuhyun.

Malam menjelang. Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya. Dia hendak beranjak turun ketika melihat dari celah bawah pintu kamar Baekhyun yang gelap. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. Dia mendekati pintu kamar Baekhyun, menempelkan telinganya mencoba mendengar suara, namun hanya hening yang menyapa.

"Baekhyun.", Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun yang gelap. Kyuhyun menyalakan saklar namun kosong. Kamar Baekhyun tertata rapi. Kyuhyun melihat ke kamar mandi namun dia juga tidak menemukan sosok Baekhyun.

"Chagi!" panggil Kyuhyun dengan panik seraya menuruni tangga. Sungmin yang sedang menata makan malam mereka menoleh, "Ada apa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Baekhyun tidak ada di kamarnya." ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin terkejut bukan main, "Tapi sedari tadi dia di rumah. Aku tidak mendengar ada yang keluar rumah atau membuka pintu gerbang Kyu." ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun, namun tidak tersambung. Kyuhyun menghubungi teman-teman Baekhyun dan teman-temannya. Namun tidak ada yang tahu dimana Baekhyun.

Sementara itu, Donghae juga ikut panik ketika Kyuhyun memberitahu bahwa Baekhyun hilang. Donghae hendak menuju ke rumah Kyuhyun bersama Hyukjae ketika Jongin pulang.

"Appa dan umma mau kemana?" tanya Jongin.

"Kami mau ke rumah ahjussimu. Baekhyun hilang." ucap Hyukjae. Jongin terhenyak dengan jawaban umma-nya.

"Appa, umma, aku ikut.", Jongin menyusul appa dan ummanya. Mobil Donghae pun melaju menuju rumah Kyuhyun.

Di rumah Kyuhyun sudah terlihat Siwon, Kibum yang juga bersama Joonmyun dan Sehun. Sungmin terlihat sedih, Kibum berusaha menenangkan adik iparnya itu.

"Bagaimana Kyu?" tanya Donghae begitu datang.

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahu, "Tidak ada yang tahu. Aku sudah menghubungi teman-temannya tapi tidak ada yang tahu dia dimana."

"Bagaimana jika kita lapor polisi?" usul Hyukjae.

"Kita baru bisa lapor jika Baekhyun tidak kembali dalam 1x24 jam." ucap Siwon. Semua terdiam dan terlihat panik.

Terdengar dering ponsel. Semua langsung mencari arah suara ponsel itu.

"Maaf, ponselku yang berbunyi." ucap Jongin. Namja itu beranjak keluar dan meraih ponselnya. Tertulis _Chanyeol hyung calling_.

"Hyung." sapa Jongin.

"Jongin, kenapa aku telfon rumah tidak ada yang mengangkat? Aku juga menghubungi appa dan umma, tapi tidak diangkat. Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol di seberang.

"Kami semua sedang tidak ada di rumah hyung. Appa dan umma mungkin tidak membawa ponsel mereka." jawab Jongin.

"Memang sedang dimana kalian?"

"Kami di rumah Kyuhyun ahjussi." jawab Jongin.

"Oh. Ada pertemuan keluarga kah?" tanya Chanyeol datar.

"Bukan hyung." jawab Jongin.

"Lalu ada apa?"

"Baekhyun hyung menghilang."

"Apa!? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah Kyuhyun ahjussi melarangnya keluar rumah."

Jongin pun mulai bercerita.

"Jadi tidak ada yang tahu dia dimana?", Chanyeol memastikan.

"Sejauh ini begitu. Atau mungkin…", Jongin menghentikan kalimatnya. Pikirannya membawanya ke pertemuannya semalam dengan Baekhyun.

"Atau mungkin apa Jongin?" desak Chanyeol.

"Apa mungkin dia menyusulmu ke London? Karena semalam aku memberitahunya bahwa kau kembali ke London." ucap Jongin.

"Kau memberitahunya? Aish, kau ini! Aku sudah bilang jangan memberitahunya. Baekhyun itu bisa berbuat nekat."

"Maaf hyung. Aku tidak tahu akan begini."

"Ya sudah, aku akan coba menghubunginya. Katakan pada Kyuhyun ahjussi untuk mengecek daftar penumpang yang berangkat hari ini ke London. Jika memang ada Baekhyun, kabari aku.", Chanyeol menutup telfonnya bahkan ketika Jongin belum sempat menjawab.

Jongin beranjak masuk. "Kyuhyun ahjussi, sepertinya aku tahu Baekhyun hyung dimana." ucap Jongin. Semua mata langsung tertuju padanya.

"Dimana Jongin?" tanya Hyukjae yang duduk di samping Sungmin. Jongin berjalan pelan mendekati semua.

"Semalam aku memberitahu Baekhyun hyung kalau Chanyeol hyung sudah kembali ke London. Baru saja Chanyeol hyung mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun hyung bisa saja berbuat nekat dengan menyusulnya ke London. Chanyeol hyung meminta Kyuhyun ahjussi untuk mengecek ke bandara daftar penumpang hari ini yang berangkat ke London." tutur Jongin pelan.

Kyuhyun terhenyak mendengar penuturan Jongin. Dia langsung menghubungi pihak bandara. Sementara itu Jongin duduk dengan menundukkan wajahnya, "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu akan begini jadinya. Maafkan aku Sungmin ahjumma." ucap Jongin. Sungmin hanya terdiam. Dia tidak mungkin juga memarahi Jongin, karena semua akar masalah ini bukan pada Jongin. Kyuhyun menutup telfonnya.

"Bagaimana Kyu?" tanya Donghae.

"Dia memang ke London. Dia berangkat siang ini." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kita harus menyusulnya. Hyunnie sendirian. Aku takut dia kenapa-napa." pinta Sungmin.

"Sungmin, kalau pun kita menyusul ke London, kita baru bisa berangkat besok." ucap Kibum.

Terdengar kembali dering ponsel. Jongin meraih ponselnya dan me-loudspeaker suaranya.

"Bagaimana Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun hyung memang berangkat ke London siang ini hyung."

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencarinya. Jika dia ke London, dia pasti mencariku. Aku akan kabari nanti. Katakan pada Kyuhyun ahjussi dan Sungmin ahjumma untuk tidak usah khawatir. Tunggu kabarku.", Chanyeol menutup pembicaraannya.

Kalimat terakhir Chanyeol membuat Kyuhyun terhenyak.

"Aku akan mencarikan tiket untuk ke London besok." ucap Donghae. Dia lalu terlihat berbicara lewat ponselnya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Donghae.

"Apa tidak ada yang tersisa? Aku butuh untuk besok." ucap Donghae.

"Ya sudah, terima kasih.", Donghae mengakhiri pembicaraannya.

"Bagaimana chagi?" tanya Hyukjae.

Donghae menggeleng, "Sudah full booked sampai besok. Tiket baru tersedia lusa." ucap Donghae.

"Tapi kenapa bisa begitu" tanya Hyukjae.

"Efek libur panjang. Lagipula tiket ke London memang dibatasi dan baru tersedia lusa, hari Senin." jelas Donghae.

"Jadi kita baru ke London lusa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin meminta kepastian. Kyuhyun terdiam, dia menatap sosok Sungmin yang terlihat shock.

"Semoga Chanyeol bisa menemukan Baekhyun sebelum kita kesana." ucap Kibum.

###

Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya menyusuri jalanan London yang bisa dibilang padat dengan pelan. Matanya melihat kanan dan kiri mencari sosok Baekhyun. Dia baru saja dari bandara namun dia tidak menemukan sosok Baekhyun disana.

"_Baekkie kau dimana?_" batin Chanyeol seraya melihat sekelilingnya dari dalam mobil.

"Jangan-jangan dia…", Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya dari kawasan kota London.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun keluar dari taksi yang membawanya ke sebuah daerah permukiman di pinggir London. Daerah itu cukup padat dan ramai. Baekhyun terlihat membawa secarik kertas, dia menatap rumah yang ada di depannya dan beralih menatap kertas di tangannya secara bergantian.

"_Sepertinya memang ini. Tapi kenapa gelap. Mungkin Yeollie sedang pergi._" batin Baekhyun. Dia melangkah mendekati rumah di depannya. Rumah itu terlihat gelap.

"Yeollie! Yeollie bukakan pintu. Ini aku, Baekkie." panggil Baekhyun namun tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Excuse me.", sebuah suara mengagetkan Baekhyun. Terlihat seorang wanita baya menyapa Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Can I help you?" tanya wanita itu dalam bahasa Inggris. Untunglah di sekolah Baekhyun diajari bahasa Inggris dan dia selalu memperhatikan pelajaran itu. Akhirnya berguna juga.

"I'm looking for a man that stay in this house. His name is Chanyeol. He's from South Korea." ucap Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol? I know him. He's tall right? He's very nice."

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Yes, you right. You know where is he?"

"It's been a long time since he move. He's not live in here anymore." jawab wanita itu. Baekhyun terdiam. "_Pindah? Chanyeol pindah? Tapi kemana?_" batin Baekhyun.

"Do you know where he lives right now?", Baekhyun kembali bertanya.

"No, I don't know." ucap wanita itu. Baekyun kembali terdiam, hingga akhirnya tersenyum.

"Okay, thank you for your help." ucap Baekhyun seraya membungkukkan badan, wanita itu tersenyum.

Baekhyun pun berjalan menjauh dari rumah itu. Baekhyun duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di trotoar jalan. Dia menyalakan ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol, namun tidak tersambung. Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Yeollie." ucap Baekhyun lirih.

Langit London beranjak malam ketika Chanyeol memasuki kawasan permukiman di pinggir London. Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah, dia keluar dari mobil melihat sekeliling mencari sosok Baekhyun. Namun nihil, Chanyeol kembali memasuki mobilnya dan menyusuri sekitar daerah itu dengan pelan.

"_Dimana kau Baekkie?_" batin Chanyeol.

Pandangan Chanyeol berhenti pada sosok yang tengah duduk di kursi trotoar. Chanyeol menatap dengan lekat, dia mencoba mengenali sosok tersebut dari jaket yang dipakai.

"Baekkie!", Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya saat meyakini sosok itu adalah Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendekati sosok yang terlihat pucat itu.

"Baekkie!" panggil Chanyeol. Sosok itu mencari asal suara yang memanggil namanya, dia melihat seseorang mendekatinya.

"Yeol…lie." ucap sosok itu terbata. London memang belum terlalu larut namun cuaca sudah sangat dingin. Tubuh Baekhyun drop karena kelelahan ditambah belum makan dan kedinginan.

Baekhyun hendak berdiri memeluk Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya ambruk, untunglah Chanyeol menopang tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung membawa Baekhyun ke mobilnya dan melaju pulang. Mata Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya dengan wajah pucat dan keringat dingin. Sesampainya di rumah, Chanyeol langsung membawa Baekhyun ke kamar. Mau tidak mau, dia mengganti pakaian Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga langsung mengkompres Baekhyun lalu memanggil dokter. Setelah dokter pulang, Chanyeol duduk di samping tempat tidur, dia menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau ini memang keras kepala seperti appamu." ucap Chanyeol seraya membelai Baekhyun yang terlelap. Chanyeol menemani Baekhyun hingga tanpa sadar tertidur di sampingnya.

###

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk melalu jendela kamar Chanyeol. Membuat Baekhyun pelan membuka matanya. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Dia merasa ada yang menggenggam tangannya. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol tertidur di sampingnya. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Yeollie bangun.", Baekhyun berusaha membangunkan Chanyeol. Namja itu menggeliat pelan, dia mengangkat kepalanya yang disambut senyuman dari Baekhyun.

"Morning sunshine." sapa Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Morning Yeollie."

Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di dahi Baekhyun mencoba mengukur suhu tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk, "Bersamamu selalu membuatku lebih baik Yeollie."

Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Astaga! Aku lupa memberitahu keluargamu kalau kau sudah ditemukan." ucap Chanyeol. Dia langsung meraih ponselnya, namun belum sempat menelfon, Baekhyun merebut ponsel Chanyeol.

"Jangan menghubungi mereka Yeollie. Nanti appa akan memaksaku pulang untuk menikah dengan adikmu dan dia pasti akan memarahimu." tutur Baekhyun seraya menyembunyikan ponsel Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Dia tahu hal itu akan terjadi tapi dia sudah berjanji akan memberi kabar jika menemukan Baekhyun.

"Itu kita bahas nanti Baekkie. Sekarang kembalikan ponselku." pinta Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menghindar. Pada akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil merebut kembali ponselnya.

"Aku benci padamu Chanyeol!" ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, "Benarkah? Lalu untuk apa kau sampai ke London?" balas Chanyeol dengan senyum dan melangkah keluar kamar. Baekhyun melemparkan sebuah bantal ke arah Chanyeol namun meleset.

"Halo Kyuhyun ahjussi." sapa Chanyeol.

Kyuhyun tengah menemani Sungmin yang sedang sakit ketika menerima telfon dari Chanyeol, "Ya, ada apa Chanyeol?", Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun.

"Baekhyun sudah aku temukan Kyuhyun ahjussi. Dia sekarang sedang bersamaku di rumah. Kyuhyun ahjussi dan Sungmin ahjumma tidak perlu khawatir." ucap Chanyeol.

Sungmin tersenyum lega begitu juga Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih. Tolong jaga dia dulu. Kami akan menjemputnya Senin nanti." ucap Kyuhyun.

Chanyeol terhenyak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, "Baik ahjussi."

Pembicaraan itu pun terhenti. Chanyeol duduk di sofa dan termangu.

"Appa bilang apa Yeollie? Apa dia memarahimu?", suara Baekhyun mengejutkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah terlihat rapi. Dia mendekati Chanyeol dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Dia tidak marah. Dia akan menjemputmu Senin besok." ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun terkejut, "Senin!? Aku tidak mau pulang Yeollie. Tanggal pernikahanku dengan Jongin sebentar lagi. Aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai." protes Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum. "Memang siapa yang kau cintai?" tanya Chanyeol ingin tahu. Baekhyun tersentak dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol. Tidak ada jawaban yang terucap. Sementara Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu Yeollie.", Baekhyun menghindar dari tatapan Chanyeol.

"Aku kan sering menatapmu begitu, kenapa kau baru protes sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Karena…karena mukamu terlihat mesum. Pervert! Persis seperti appa ketika menggoda umma." sahut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa, "Jika aku mesum, aku sudah melakukan lebih ketika mengganti bajumu tadi malam.", Chanyeol beranjak menuju dapur.

Kalimat Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terhenyak, "Jadi kau…"

"Aku tidak berpikiran sejauh itu. Ya walau aku memang sempat tergoda. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Lagipula aku sudah lupa seperti apa bentuknya." ucap Chanyeol tertawa seraya memberikan Baekhyun segelas orange juice.

"Yaaa! Apa maksudmu kau lupa seperti apa bentuknya!? Itu berarti kau mengamatinya. Astaga, hilanglah sudah." gerutu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum mengamati tingkah Baekhyun.

###

Seharian Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu bersama Baekhyun. Mereka tidak keluar rumah. Mereka hanya tinggal di apartemen Chanyeol melakukan bermacam hal. Memasak bersama, menyanyi, bermain game, dan banyak hal. Sejenak mereka melupakan masalah yang sedang mereka hadapi, lebih tepatnya kenyataan pahit yang akan datang nanti. Saat dimana mereka harus berpisah. Mereka hanya ingin memanfaatkan waktu yang mereka miliki dengan sebaik-baiknya.

London mulai gelap. Dari apartemen Chanyeol terlihat pemandangan malam kota London yang penuh terang dengan nyala lampu warna-warni. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah berada di balkon apartemen Chanyeol.

"Ini lebih indah dari Seoul Yeollie." ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kau menyukainya?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum. Matanya beralih menatap bulan yang terlihat bulat sempurna menerangi London. Menambah kecantikan malam itu.

"Yeollie, lihat! Bulannya bagus sekali." tunjuk Baekhyun pada bulan. Chanyeol menatap bulan yang memang terlihat sempurna dengan bentuk dan cahayanya.

"Ah itu masih belum seberapa. Cahanya bulan itu masih kalah dari cahaya matahariku." ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengernyitkan kening, "Mataharimu? Maksudmu matahari yang biasa muncul di siang hari itu. Itu kan panas, Yeollie." ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, "Bukan matahari itu. Matahariku berbeda.", Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, "Karena aku menyukainya sejak kecil, dia bodoh, keras kepala dan nekat, dia manja, tampan dan tapi juga cantik, dia adalah matahariku yang sempurna dan…aku mencintainya." ucap Chanyeol seraya menatap Baekhyun lekat. Semburat merah terlihat dari wajah Baekhyun. Mata mereka beradu.

"I love you Baekhyunnie." ucap Chanyeol seraya mencium bibir tipis Baekhyun lembut dan pelan. Baekhyun terdiam dengan sikap Chanyeol.

"Ayo kita masuk. Udaranya sangat dingin." ajak Chanyeol seraya masuk ke dalam. Namun Baekhyun masih terdiam di beranda.

"Baekkie. Kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang terdiam.

"Yeollie." panggil Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menoleh.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol, dia berjinjit dan mencium bibir Chanyeol, sementara Chanyeol terkejut dengan sikap Baekhyun.

"I love you too Chanyeollie." ucap Baekhyun seraya melepas ciumannya. Mata mereka kembali beradu.

"Maaf aku tidak pernah mengatakannya." ucap Baekhyun lirih lalu beranjak masuk ke dalam, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terpaku dengan sikap Baekhyun. Chanyeol meraba bibirnya, dapat dia rasakan rasa manis yang tertinggal di bibirnya. Namja itu tersenyum dan menyusul Baekhyun.

Di kamar, Baekhyun terlihat berdiri termangu menatap kamar Chanyeol.

"Ada apa Baekkie?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tempat tidurnya hanya satu."

"Lalu masalahnya?"

"Apa kita tidur seranjang? Kita kan belum menikah." ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, dia menuju ke lemari dan mengambil sebuah selimut dan bantal.

"Kau tidurlah di sini. Aku akan tidur di sofa luar." ucap Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Tidak. Aku sudah terbiasa. Istrahatlah. Selamat malam.", Chanyeol mengecup Baekhyun dan membelai kepalanya lalu beranjak keluar meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatapnya.

###

Ting Tong! Ting Tong!

Suara bel apartemen Chanyeol yang terus berbunyi membuatnya terbangun. Dengan malas dia beranjak untuk membuka pintu. Dia langsung terkejut melihat Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae, Hyukjae dan juga Jongin di pintu apartemennya. Chanyeol membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Silahkan masuk." ajak Chanyeol. Mereka semua beranjak masuk ke apartemen Chanyeol yang bisa dibilang rapi.

"Mana Hyunnie, Channie?" tanya Sungmin melihat sekeliling mencari Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun ada di kamar ahjumma. Sepertinya dia masih tidur." ucap Chanyeol. Sungmin langsung menuju ke kamar. Dia tersenyum lega melihat sosok Baekhyun yang tertidur.

"Hyunnie, bangun!", Sungmin membangunkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeliat dan membuka mata pelan, dia langsung terperanjat melihat ummanya.

"Umma!"

Sungmin tersenyum, dia memeluk putranya.

"Umma datang dengan siapa?"

"Appamu, Donghae ahjussi, Hyukjae ahjumma dan Jongin."

"Apa!?" teriak Baekhyun.

"Ajak dia keluar chagi. Aku mau bicara dengannya juga Chanyeol.", suara Kyuhyun terdengar.

"Iya Kyu." sahut Sungmin lalu menatap Baekhyun, "Kau dengar sendiri apa kata appamu kan? Umma tunggu di luar ya.", Sungmin meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih shock.

Tak lama, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar. Di ruang tamu sudah terlihat Chanyeol, appa dan umma-nya, Donghae ahjussi dan Hyukjae ahjumma juga Jongin. Kyuhyun menatap Baekhyun, "Duduk." ucap Kyuhyun seraya memberi isyarat Baekhyun untuk duduk. Baekhyun duduk di samping Chanyeol. Semua terdiam.

"Chanyeol, aku ingin bertanya padamu, apa kau mencintai Baekhyun? Jika iya, seberapa besar kau mencintainya?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol tersentak. Namja itu menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku sangat mencintainya ahjussi. Bagiku…", Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang ada di sampingnya, "Bagiku Baekhyun adalah jiwa yang membuatku tetap hidup. Matahari yang menyinari hidupku. Dia adalah separuh diriku." lanjut Chanyeol. Baekhyun terhenyak mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau sanggup untuk menjaga dirinya dengan baik dan tidak lagi mengulangi kesalahanmu yang dulu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap, "Aku minta maaf atas kejadian waktu itu ahjussi. Aku tahu itu kelalaianku. Aku hanya bisa katakan aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menjaga Baekhyun dan melakukan apapun yang terbaik untuknya, untuk bisa membahagiakannya meski aku harus berkorban." ucap Chanyeol.

Kyuhyun menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian.

"Kau serius akan melakukan apapun untuk Baekhyun?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Chanyeol menatap Kyuhyun dan mengangguk mantap.

"Bagaimana jika kau tidak dapat menjaganya dengan baik?"

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat, "Aku akan menghilang dari kehidupannya dan dari hadapan keluarga ahjussi. Aku tidak akan selangkah pun mendekati Baekhyun atau pun keluarga ahjussi. Aku akan melupakan Baekhyun dan melepaskannya." tegas Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terhenyak.

"Baguslah. Aku pegang kata-katamu sebagai seorang pria. Kau harus bertanggung jawab pada pilihan juga ucapanmu. Jika kau tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik dan mengulang kesalahanmu kemarin yang membahayakannya atau kesalahan yang lain, aku sendiri yang akan menghajarmu." ucap Kyuhyun.

Semua mata menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Kyu, apa maksudmu kau menerima Baekhyun berhubungan lagi dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Sungmin.

"Dengan syarat Chanyeol dapat bertanggung jawab pada ucapannya." jawab Kyuhyun.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling menatap tidak percaya.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak jadi menikah dengan Jongin kan appa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau masih bertanya tentang hal itu. Apa yang aku katakan tadi tidak jelas?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan memeluk Kyuhyun, "Terima kasih appa. Terima kasih." ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendekati Kyuhyun dan membungkuk sebagai tanda terima kasih sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun memeluk Chanyeol. Sungmin tersenyum bahagia menatap pemandangan itu, begitu juga yang lainnya.

"Tepati janjimu oke? Aku akan mengawasimu." ucap Kyuhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk, "Pasti ahjussi.", Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat disaksikan Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun dan mengecup Kyuhyun, "Terima kasih Kyu." ucap Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mencium Sungmin.

Dan mereka pun akhirnya kembali bersama setelah sekian lama terpisah jarak dan berbagai situasi. Kyuhyun dan Donghae tetap menjadi besan meski bukan Jongin yang menjadi menantu Kyuhyun. 2 keluarga itu menghabiskan waktu liburan di London. Hubungan Kai dan Kyungsoo pun berjalan dengan lancar. Sebuah kisah klasik yang lain dengan akhir yang bahagia, semoga saja :).

**- END -**

**Dee (｡◕‿◕｡) **

**###**

**Read and review ＼(￣▽￣;)／ **

**Don't be silent reader **

**Thank you v(=∩_∩=)ﾌ**


End file.
